One More Time
by Ziggy French
Summary: Something happens to Harry in the department of mysteries after Sirius dies. Has his thirst for revenge changed everything forever? Is he about to learn the truth about his parents and what really happened that night Voldemort came for him? AU, Lily/Severus, Dumbledore!Meddling!, Time Travel
1. Anger and Confusement

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled as his godfather fell through the veil.

Remus held Harry back as he attempted to follow Sirius. Harry screamed for his godfather, wishing to follow him. No longer wishing to live the life he was living. In his own anguish, Remus dropped his grip and Harry fell to the floor clutching his chest, feeling as though a hole was boring its way into his heart. The weight of everything crushed him as he fell into his own living nightmare.

Across from him came the cackling laugh of Sirius' killer, Bellatrix Lestrange. He pushed out his pain and felt only anger, fuelling him towards revenge. Before anyone could stop him he started flinging curses at the disgusting excuse of a woman who had murdered the closest thing he had had to a father.

Bellatrix laughed and lead Harry on a chase, dodging his advances rather than retaliating. Rage consuming every fibre of his being, Harry followed, hurling spell after spell, in an attempt to force Bellatrix to feel the pain he was feeling. Right at this moment he did not care how much he hurt her, because he was not the only one her actions had hurt.

Harry started flinging crucios her way, fully intending to torture her into the insanity she had forced upon Neville's parents. None of his curses hit her, instead knocking open doors throughout the department of ministries. In front of him Bellatrix paused in front of an imposing door and he threw the strongest crucio he could her way.

Bellatrix easily dodged it and made her way out towards the atrium. Harry made to follow when he noticed the door he had hit with his curse throw itself open. There was no room inside the door, only a tunnel of light that pulled him towards it. Before he could think he was hurled through the door away from the department of mysteries and away from his pain.

Harry woke, unaware of his surroundings. He stared up at a ceiling, noticing it had an intricate design of a griffon fighting a giant snake all in gold. Attempting to move he felt as if he was held in a vice, his arms constricted to his sides. Moving his head to the side he saw bars and wondered briefly if he was in Azkaban for using an unforgivable. He cast that thought aside as he felt none of the despair he knew he would feel if he were truly there.

Wriggling against what constrained him he finally got one of his arms loose, noticing with that that he was held with a blanket. Thinking how weird that was he looked at his hand and was shocked at how different it looked. It was missing his "I must not tell lies," scar and had none of the lines he was used to seeing. At this point he stopped and tried to feel everything that was touching him, trying to find clues.

Then he felt the last thing he expected, rather than wearing his normal clothes, he was wearing the most uncomfortable pants and they were wet. He had wet himself, and he thought he was wearing a nappy. Realising this could only be a vivid nightmare he tried to pinch himself awake. When that didn't work he screamed, completely overwhelmed with the weirdest thing that had ever happened to him.

He heard a door open near him and when he noticed who walked in he fainted.


	2. Nonsense

When Harry came to he was surrounded by people. The person who had walked into the room held him and there was four other people standing around him, all watching him carefully. Realising that he was being held as a baby and that he was the size of a baby, did not help with his body's threat to faint yet again, but he had more pressing issues right at this time.

Like the fact that he was being held lovingly by a man he had loathed for the past 5 years or that he swore half the people standing around him were dead. He tried to talk to them and tell them that this was all wrong, but all that came out of his mouth were annoyed little gurgles.

"Look Lily, he's fine, he's even trying to talk," Snape cooed, holding Harry tighter and laughing.

Harry cried out, he could not believe his situation, somehow he had been transported back to when he was a baby and he was surrounded by his dead parents, his dead godfather, the traitorous rat, his favourite professor and being held by his most hated professor. Everything was so confusing and he unashamedly wept like a baby.

"Oh Severus, you made him cry, here give him to mummy," a red-headed woman who could only be Harry's mother said, holding out her arms for baby Harry.

"Strange he usually loves being held by me, maybe he is getting sick," Snape said, panicking slightly as he handed over Harry.

Harry ignored the adults as they talked nonsense above him. For the first time in his life that he could remember, he was being held by his mother. He did not care that none of this made any sense, or that he was a baby, being able to take in his mother's scent and memorise it made it all worth it. That was until he heard something that made no sense from what he had been told all his life.

"He looks so happy being held by you Lily, almost as happy as his dad looked when you married him," a man with glasses who had to be James said, "Though I will get him away from all the bookwork you two do."

Harry looked at his father in confusion. Why was James talking as if Harry was not his son? Harry looked at his father's hand and noticed that no ring was on his wedding finger; in fact the only two people with wedding rings were Lily and Snape.

Realisation dawning on him, Harry tried to yell at these people for trying to trick him into thinking that Snape might be married to his mum. Everyone crowded around him and laughed at his gurgling. Nobody could understand him and next thing he knew he was in James' arms, watching Lily and Snape kiss.

"Come on guys, could you at least do that when we are not around," James said, pretending to shield Harry's eyes.

"You're just jealous," Snape said, hugging Lily and kissing the top of her head.

"Oh come on Sev, you know I haven't liked Lily since I realised Sirius was the only person for me," James said proudly, moving closer to Sirius and leaning against him.

All of this activity did not go unnoticed by Harry as he was held and unable to do anything. None of this made any sense to him. James was his father, Lily and James loved each other, he was a Potter. But everything that he had heard was different to what he had been told. He settled back to thinking it was all a vivid and terrible nightmare. There was no way any of this could be true.

Snape was a Death Eater and worked for Voldemort. He had hated James and he had called Lily a mudblood. In the back of his mind Harry wondered whether this really was his past or this was just a dream he had conjured up to deal with Sirius dying. Sirius was even here, waving his finger in front of Harry's face.

Harry was pissed off and tried to grab on to his finger so he could bite it or something. Then he realised that he did not actually have any teeth to speak of. Getting more frustrated he tried to wriggle out of James' hands.

"He's a bit restless today isn't he? How about you just put him in his play pen James?" Lily said gesturing to what looked like a huge gated off area filled with toys.

Harry was put on the ground and he immediately tried to stand up and walk away. However he soon realised that he had probably never walked at this age, guessing himself to not quite be a year old yet. To curb his anger he decided to destroy all the stupid baby toys that were in his reach.

Trying to rip off the arms of a teddy bear that moves around was not an easy task when you can barely grasp your fist properly. Harry angrily punched the autonomous bear as it moved slowly, trying to escape him. This was all very ridiculous and he did not understand it at all.

The adults were still talking near him and he decided he should really listen to what they had to say, so he crawled closer to them and pretended to play with a squeaky toy snitch. Remus watched him and laughed out loud.

"James, I can't believe you got Harry a whole set of baby quidditch toys. How could you ever think that any child of Lily or Severus would play?" Remus said, his whole body quaking in laughter.

"Oh come on Moony, you never know what is going to happen. Plus as much as Sev puts his head in the books I've seen him play mock quidditch with the Slytherin's before and he is actually quite good. If he wasn't so determined to be the best at potions, he could have taken Regulus' seeker spot on the team." James enthusiastically said, his arm lazily thrown over the back of Sirius' chair.

"You were spying on us were you, Gryffindork?" Snape asked, with laughter in his eyes.

Everyone easily laughed at his lame joke and they were getting along easily. Harry was even more confused than before.

"Oh will you look at the time, we need to get back to the ministry," James said, signalling himself, Sirius and Peter.

"Alright, are you going to stay for dinner Remus?" Lily asked, looking towards her werewolf friend.

"Oh no, not tonight Lily, it's close to the full moon, I best prepare myself," Remus said uncomfortably, getting up to leave with the rest of the marauders.

"Here Remus, take a stock of the wolfsbane potion, it's only new, but I just made it. It should help you when you transform, taking away the pain and helping you to keep your own mind," Snape said, walking with them as they left the room, presumably to go to the floo.

Harry was left to his own devices in his play pen and was more confused than ever. This was a side of his professor he had never seen before. He just hoped that this dream didn't go on for too long as he really wanted to get back home.


	3. The Greater Good

_One Year Earlier_

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, looking over his paperwork and thinking very seriously about how he was going to get rid of Lord Voldemort once and for all. He was one of the few people who knew of Voldemort's true identity, Tom Riddle, the orphaned school boy.

Part of him always suspected there was more to Tom than meets the eye, but he was never able to truly pin anything on him, especially after the whole Chamber of Secrets fiasco, when Professor Dippet refused to listen to him when he said that Hagrid was innocent. Although Albus agreed that harbouring a giant spider when students were in danger did not seem like the behaviour of an innocent person.

Albus pushed the thought away as he looked at his recent letters. Severus and Lily Snape had just announced the pregnancy of their first child. He wondered what would have happened if James had not been gay and him and Lily had gotten married. That had been Albus' plan, but not all things turned out the way he planned.

Looking at the letter and thinking about his own issue with Tom Riddle clicked something in Albus' brain. He knew that Tom must have a way to tie his soul to the earth, no self-respecting dark lord would trust they were safe. Albus personally believed Tom was using horcruxes, but again he had no proof and circumstance was not good enough.

But if he was able to temporarily rid Tom of his body, he could get on with his search for a way to truly destroy him without having to fight in another war. And the best way he knew of separating a soul from the body where dark magic was involved was love, specifically the love of a mother.

Now he didn't want to put his eggs all in one basket, but there was another child who was due to be born around the same time as the Snape baby. If he somehow leaked that these children would be a threat to Tom, maybe he would go after them and hopefully the mother would sacrifice herself for her child.

Now he did not exactly want to lose Lily or Alice, but it was for the greater good. He set aside his paperwork and started writing down his ideas on how to draw the Dark Lord into his plans. He was stumped on how to actually get him to target the children, when his eyes swept over a recent resume from one Sybil Trelawny.

A prophecy was the perfect way. He knew that Tom was a suspicious person and would most likely buy into the scheme. Now how was he going to deliver the message to Tom? Albus held up the announcement letter again and seriously thought about sending Severus to Voldemort. He was after all a Slytherin, it would not be too hard to believe that he wanted to eradicate the world of muggles and muggle-borns.

Albus knew that Severus would not go against Lily, but he also knew how versed he was with using _imperius_ and _obliviate_. No one would have to know that Severus was a double agent, he would simply think he was helping out his old professor.

But the major flaw was, no matter how bad he made Severus to be, he was still married to Lily, a muggle-born. Again Albus had an answer, he would tell Lily that she needed to hide as a Potter. That her child was in danger and the only way to ensure the baby's safety was to fall under the protection of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter.

Now Albus just had to _obliviate_ a few people and wait. He would wait until the baby was a little older until he let the child's location slip to Voldemort, so he would not split up Severus and Lily just yet. Let them have their little family for the time being, no harm in that. He decided he probably wouldn't wipe the child's memory, there was no way a child would remember at such a young age anyway.

With a plan fully formed, he decided to stay up the night and make sure he made all the arrangements. First off would be to call in Sybil for an interview somewhere in public.


	4. Planning

Harry sat in his playpen and stared at his parents. He never thought that he would ever see his mother and was in awe at how beautiful she was. At the same time he was also extremely pissed off that Snape was his father. Nothing made sense to him anymore. All he knew was that he was in the body of his baby self and he needed to learn to use the toilet soon.

Lily sat having a coffee with her husband, noticing that her baby was looking at her and Severus a lot. She was a little confused; he was acting a lot differently than she was used to. Her husband seemed occupied as she tried to talk to him about her day. She was sick of hiding from dark wizards and was telling her husband exactly what she thought about being stuck in this cottage all day.

Severus rubbed his arm absentmindedly, feeling the itch of the mark he was forced to take recently. He half-listened to Lily as she ranted about staying in this small cottage while they had a perfectly good house in London. Nodding in the right places his mind was able to wander. He was disgusted with himself for having to lie to Lily about where Dumbledore made him go on assignment and annoyed with Dumbledore for making him go. The worst part of it all was he only remembered half of what he did. Something was not right.

Tom Marvolo Riddle stormed through the doors to the dining hall in Malfoy Mansion. He was feeling anxious about this prophecy Snape had told him. Snape was not his most trusted minion, but he had a lot of information on Dumbledore and he was a very good Potions Master, the youngest in Europe. This prophecy was bothering him immensely and his annoyance was not from who had told him.

No, he was annoyed because he was positive he did not know it all. He was not stupid, he knew that acting out the prophecy would probably be bad for him, but he also knew that this child was going to be a threat to him. But which child was going to be a threat? Would it be the pure-blooded baby, with the ridiculous last name? Or would it be the child with a mudblood for a mother?

He sat at the end of the table in the hall, waiting for his Death Eaters to arrive. Tonight was to be a meeting focussing on orchestrating an attack on Hogwarts. Voldemort was sick and tired of Albus Dumbledore being on his high hippogriff, and wanted to attack him in his fortress. He had decided on the Christmas holidays, as all the pure-bloods worthy would go home for holidays and hopefully plenty of mudbloods would stay at Hogwarts for their fun.

Thinking on his planned attack on Hogwarts, he thought of the prophecy again. It was never far from his thoughts. He wanted to take care of the issue before he took down Dumbledore, so he planned on visiting their place by Halloween. Somehow he figured that old Dumbles would probably protect these families using the Fidelius charm. Now he just had to find the secret keeper.

He thought on his new minion Severus and knew he was close to Lily Potter, the mother of one of the children who could be the subject of the prophecy. If he could have Snape look out for who the secret keeper was, it would probably be a lot easier to go after the Potter child. He even thought he would spare the life of the mudblood for the amusement of his newest Death Eater.

With his mind made up he sat up and watched his minions flow into their seats. Tonight was going to be a busy night of planning and he wanted to get it over with. He had his own business to conduct with one Severus Snape to look forward to.


End file.
